iFell For You
by Lauriii
Summary: What happens when a match making site matches the two people who love to hate each other?
1. Match maker

**POV: **I'm going to be switching back and forth on POV's. One chapter it'll be Sam the other chapter it'll be Freddie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly, but one day I will own a number one hit TV show. (;

---------

"Shan bah loo?" Carly asked me.

"Hah ja yo."

"Jo yoo!" Carly and I shouting in sync.

"And that is what it would be like if Sam and I made up our own language."

"But now iCarly viewers, we must go." I said as Carly and I hung their head.

"We'll see each other again, but for now farewell!"

"Farewell my little viewers!" Carly and I waved to the camera.

"And we're clear!" Freddie exclaimed as he put down his camera equipment. "Great show you guys."

"Hey Freddork you got a little something on your shirt." I pointed.

"What where?" He looked down, searching for the blemish. I took my finger and ran up his shirt until it hit his nose.

"Ow!" Freddie shouted rubbing his now irritated nose.

"Aw, you guys are just like a old married couple." Carly said as she smiled at us. Freddie and I, a married couple? Trust me, I would rather throw away ham before I married this so called excuse for a teenage boy. Yeah I know Freddie and I shared our first kiss together, but it meant nothing! Just one measly little kiss, nothing huge.

"Please Carly, I would rather gnaw off my own arm before I marry this person, but I should get going now." Freddie announced.

"Why? The tech geek's mommy might get worried because he's out after his curfew?" I teased.

Freddie scoffed. "No. Of course not. I'm just missing something on TV I wanted to see."

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later Carly. Sam." Freddie waved as he grabbed his things and walked out.

"I never get tired of watching you guys." Carly laughed.

"Well get used to it. I'll keep teasing Freddie until we're all old and wrinkled."

"Yeah okay. I'm going to go check my email, hand me my laptop please?" Carly asked. I walked over and grabbed Carly's black, pear notebook and handed it to her. She opened it causing the laptop to blurt out 'You Got Mail.'

"Oh hey Sam look!" I ran over to Carly's side and looked at the screen of the laptop.

"What is it?" I asked confused of what she was going to show me.

"The school just opened a new site. It's where you can put in what you like in a guy or girl and you can see who's your perfect match!" Carly beamed.

"So...?"

"So this means you can get a boyfriend!"

"I had a boyfriend already. Remember the --"

"The second grade, you broke his arm, he dumped you. That's old news Sam." Carly finished.

"No way! I'm not relying on a stupid website to see who I like. I can do that on my own thank you very much." I crossed my arms as I turned around in the bean bag chair I was sitting in.

"Come on. I promise you it'll be fun!" I shook my head no. No matter how much Carly begged I wasn't going on some stupid match making site. I had more pride then that, and plus I didn't even need a boyfriend.

"Please Sam, please please please!" Carly was now on her knees begging me. I sighed, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. But I was a risk taker, and risk takers take risks.

"Fine! Show me the dumb site." I mumbled under my breath enough for Carly to hear me. She started cheering and then clicked on the link to the site.

The site was decorated with pink hearts and babies in diapers. There were three pages, 'What do you like in a boy/girl', 'Track your soul mates', and 'What's your secret code name.'

"Which one should we click on first?" Carly questioned me as she kept moving the mouse pointer around, I could see she was eager for me to do this.

"How about 'What's your secret code name.'" I shrugged. Carly ran the mouse pointer to the link and clicked on it. There were four questions I had to answer in order to get my code name.

"Okay Sam, here we go. The first question is, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Sleep."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Hmm, ham."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"What's your favorite number?"

"46."

"Your code name is... Shamreen6. Ohh, sexy." Carly giggled. I smiled laughing at my own code name. What guy would want to date a girl who's code name is Shamreen6?

But there was a guy.

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**I know it's short but I promise you the**

**other chapters will be a little longer and better!**

**Leave a review, those make my day!**


	2. Soul mates?

**POV: **I'm going to be switching back and forth on POV's. One chapter it'll be Sam the other chapter it'll be Freddie.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I still don't own iCarly.

---------

"Freddie, there you are! Where were you, your way past your curfew!"

"I'm fine mom. And it's only 8:16, I'm one minute late," I stated.

"A lot of things can happen in one minute! Now you go up to your room and take a bubble bath," My mom demanded pointing to the stairs. I sighed as I marched up the stairs into my room.

The blinds were closed but the glow from the moon seeped through the cracks of the blind making some light. I felt against my wall looking for the light switch, when I finally came across it I flicked it on causing the room to light up.

I ravaged through my bag pulling out everything thing that _wasn't _my laptop. When I got it, I pulled the top up making the screen come to life. I click on the internet browser and typed in '.'

---------

"I can't believe you made me wear this dumb outfit! You know I look horrible in a skirt!" Sam complained.

"Come on Sam, you look great. Now hurry up and stand by the staircase, I'm sure Comtech12 will be there any minute."

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"You look great. Now go!" Carly gave Sam a little push. Sam straightened her skirt and stood over by the staircase. I came in through the front doors, looking like the casual Freddie. Collor shirt, cacky pants, shoes, hair gelled.

"Hey Carly." I said.

"Oh hey Freddie! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just going to meet someone today."

"Oh really who?" Carly asked.

"No one special," I said nonchalantly.

"Come on, it has to be someone special if you put on," Carly stopped and sniffed the air, "if you put on your special cologne."

"You caught me. But I have to go over by the stair case, I'll talk to you later." I waved as I walked over to the stair case. There was Sam standing by the stair case too, looking... Looking extra nice.

"Fredward could you leave, i'm going to meet someone here," Sam said looking around for who ever she was suppose to meet.

"No, I'm not going to leave. I'm going to meet someone here too."

"Really? I didn't know there was a girl here who would want to meet you. Maybe she's blind."

"Haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes. I searched around for the girl I was supposed to meet. Time started to pass and the hallway started to get emptier and emptier. But the weirdest thing of all was, Sam was still waiting for her date too.

Carly started to get impatient waiting for Sam to meet her mystery man so she came running over from her locker.

"Sam! When is this guy suppose to show?!" Carly asked.

"I have no idea Carly. This was your stupid idea, I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this!" Sam bawled.

"It's not my fault if this dumb Comtech12 guy didn't show!" Carly argued. Comtech12? That couldn't be right, that was my secret code name! This only meant one thing. Sam and I were soul mates?

"Uh, guys?" I said trying to get Carly and Sam's attention, but they were still to busy arguing about, well, me.

"Carly! Sam!" I hollered.

"What?!" They shouted together.

"I'm Comtech12."

"Very funny Freddie. But this is serious, we need to know who this Comtech12 guy is," Carly said.

"I am serious, I really am Comtech12," I insisted.

"Your lying! If you were Comtech12, then we would have to be soul mates. And I seriously doubt we are!" Sam fought. I could tell she didn't want me to be Comtech12.

I stayed silent for a minute, thinking of a way I could prove to them I was the guy they were looking for.

"Sam! What answer did you put for question number 6?" I asked.

"Um, honesty."

"I put that too. How about for number 3?"

"Eyes."

"I did too." I looked at Sam, she looked at me with this confused look on her face.

"You are Comtech12 Freddie!" Carly gasped.

"Well I know for certain I'm not going on a date with you dork." Sam said as she took off the two earrings she was wearing and handed them to Carly.

"Sam come on be reasonable. Maybe the website was right, maybe you guys are soul mates!"

Sam knocked on Carly's forehead a little. "Hello? Anyone there? This is Sam Puckett and Fredward Benson you are talking about! The people who love to hate each other!"

"That's just it. You guys _love _to hate each other. So maybe if you took that hate away, you guys just can love each other!"

Sam and I looked at each other and then back at Carly. "Not in a million years," we said in sync.

"You guys are so in denial."

---------

It was late in the afternoon when Carly, Sam and I were walking home from school. Sam and I were quiet, advoiding eye contact, and trying not to walk so close together. It was after we found out the website matched us together we didn't talk the rest of the day at school, Sam even didn't insult me. Which I can't believe I'm saying this but, I missed it.

"Come on guys, talk! You both are so quiet today." Carly said. Sam and I continued to walk on in silence.

Carly sighed in frustration. "You guys will never know if you are soul mates, so how about you re think about not going on that date? It won't be a really romantic date, it'll be like one of the regular activites we all do together, but with out me." Carly suggested.

"No way. Like I said eairler, I'm not going on a date with Fredgeek." Sam shook her head. I looked at my shoes, of course I didn't want to go on the date either, but I mean it wouldn't hurt anyone if we did.

"Freddie? What do you think about this?" Carly questioned me.

I shook my head no without saying anything.

"Look, I'll give you both 20 dollars if you did." Carly bribed.

Sam looked at me, I tried not to look back at her but I did. We stared at each other for a minute but was broken by Carly asking us again.

"So...?"

"I want my 20 bucks in all dollars." Sam said.

We were officially going on this date.


	3. Wrong thing to say: I

**POV: **I'm going to be switching back and forth on POV's. One chapter it'll be Sam the other chapter it'll be Freddie.

**Disclaimer:** What? I can own iCarly?! Stupid Prank Callers.

---------

"Try this on," Carly held up a red sequin dress that she wore to the spring fling dance.

"Are you serious? Carly, you said that this would be a regular activity, not a fashion show! And when did you start thinking that I would wear a dress?"

"Fine," Carly sighed as she hung up her sparky dress in the closet. "But you can't wear a t-shirt and ripped jeans Sam! This is a date with Freddie! Not a garbage can."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Carly has won again. "Fine, I'll change. But please don't take out another dress Carls!"

"I won't, I won't." Carly searched through her closet to look for a decent outfit.

"Ah! I found one, how about this?" She held up a green, long, graphic t with a pair of skinny jeans.

"Hmm," I thought for a minute, picturing myself in the outfit. "Alright, I'll go change." I smiled slightly as I held out my hand.

Carly smiled and happily handed the outfit over to me.

---------

I look at myself in the mirror, reviewing every aspect of myself. My face, my body, my hair, and much more. Sure some people thought I was pretty, but not as much people that thought Carly was pretty. People didn't even think Carly was pretty, people thought she was _beautiful. _Her silky long black hair, her gorgeous big brown eyes, her luscious plump lips. But the one number one person who thought Carly was a god was the one and only, Freddie.

I shook the thought out of my mind and walked out of the bathroom. I took a deep breath as I waited for Carly's response.

"You look great Sam!" She exclaimed.

"Really? I think my butt looks a little big in these jeans." I turned around looking at it.

"Sam," Carly took my shoulders. "You look great, now come on. Freddie is just across the hall so he'll be here any minute."

---------

Carly and I sat on the couch waiting for Freddie.

I took the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV to Seattle Beat.

"Sam I gotta talk to you, could you turn off the TV for a minute!"

"If it's about the date, I rather not." I said, my eyes still glued to the TV. Carly walked over to the TV and plugged it out.

"Now will you listen?" She asked, her arms crossed. I sighed and looked at her.

"Don't insult Freddie left and right. If you do it'll be very awkward. Try and be nice for once in your life."

"Man Carly you take the fun out of everything!" I crossed my arms.

"Sam I'm serious! Try and be nice. If you don't do it for Freddie, do it for your best friend." Carly looked at me. I sighed and looked away. I couldn't stand to look at her perfect face. And why was she so concerned about Freddie and me insulting him? She never cared before, before she used to laugh!

The door buzzed suddenly and every got quiet.

"That's Freddie!" Carly beamed as she ran over to the door. She looked back at me and motioned for me to stand up. I rolled my eyes and did as she said. Carly opened the door and there stood Freddie. He looked actually very normal today. No cacky pants, no collar shirt, no black dress shoes. Instead he wore jeans, a graphic tee, and converse.

"Wow Freddie, you clean up nice." Carly smiled. "How long did it take for you to convince your mom that jeans don't attract ticks?"

"I didn't have to convince her. She's out of town today, and for the rest of the week." Freddie smiled. I almost melted. When did his smile become so gorgeous?! And when did I start thinking his smile was gorgeous?!

"Awesome. Okay, so about the twenty bucks. I'm not going to give you guys it until," Carly looked at the wall clock on her wall. "8:00. Anything before that, you guys get nada."

"Cool with me." I said. I walked over and grabbed Freddie's arm, he was already drooling over Carly. "We'll be back at 8:00." I dragged Freddie into the hallway. I closed Carly's door behind me making the hallway dim. Almost like that romantic candle light glow. Which this wasn't romantic at all, the hallway was dusty, and rusty. Freddie and I just stood there in complete silence, avoiding eye contact.

"You look nice Sam." Freddie said trying to break the silence. I thought for a minute. Should I be Sam and give him a wedgie? Or should I be Carly, say thanks, and say something nice back to him? Once again, Carly won.

"Thanks. Uh, you look nice too." I responded bitting my lip.

"Well, have any idea where we are going?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me for? Your the smart geek kid, you should know where we are going." I said standoffish.

"This is so not worth twenty bucks if your going to acting like this." Freddie muttered under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

Freddie shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well?!"

"Well what?" Freddie asked.

"Where are we going?!"

"How about the bowling alley and then Groovy Smoothies for some smoothies?"

"Fine. Let's go Fredward."

---------

Freddie and I walked along the sidewalk. It was 5:00 and sun was setting and kids were still out playing. The month was October which meant the weather was getting a little chilly, typical for me to forget my sweater right? Right. But of course smart Freddie brought a sweater. Even when his mom is out of town he still does the responsible thing.

I shivered, rubbing my arms. Freddie looked over and saw me freezing to death.

"Cold?" He said, not looking at me.

"Sort of."

"Here." Freddie took his sweater off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"But then your left with short sleeves." I told him.

Freddie shurgged and kept walking. After what I said to him in the hallway, after what I said to him before the hallway, he still gave me his sweater. This kid either has to be bi-polar, or just really sweet. I'll go with bi-polar.

---------

We finally reached the bowling alley, like every Friday it was crowded with teenagers. Like a zoo full of animals, mostly monkeys. Freddie and I walked over to the front counter to get our bowling shoes.

That's when I saw him. Jonah. I couldn't let him see me with Freddie! He'll think I'm a geek for going out with a geek.

"Freddie, how about we go to Groovy Smoothies first. I'm hungry." I said tugging on his arm.

"Your always hungry Sam," Freddie laughed a little. "Plus, I'm sure they have some food here."

"I hate bowling alley food."

"I had no idea you hated any kind of food." Freddie said. But it was too late, even if Freddie did say we could leave, Jonah spotted me.

"Hey Sam!" He called out running over to my side.

"What part didn't you get about the wedgie bounce?" I asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. And I'm hoping we could --" Jonah stopped when he saw Freddie.

"What's he doing here? I didn't know it was dork night." Jonah laughed. Dork night seemed to attract people. They started crowding around us forming a circle, hoping a fight would occur.

"He's just here, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"Don't tell me your on a date with him! Look guys! Sam is on a date with Freddie the tech geek!" Jonah shouted. The crowd bursted out in hysterical laughing. I felt my cheeks burn as they got red. I wasn't on a date with Freddie, well I couldn't let Jonah know that.

"I'm not on a date with Freddie! I would never go on a date with this geek!" I shouted. It didn't take me long to realize what I had just said. I turned around and saw Freddie's face full of hurt.

"You know Sam, when you call me a geek or a dork I think it's because we're friends and your just messing around with me. But I didn't know you really thought I was one." Freddie walked out of the bowling alley.

"Freddie wait! That came out wrong!" I called after him. It was too late, he left before he could have heard me.

I had just screwed up big time.


	4. Wrong thing to say: II

**POV:** I'm going to be switching back and forth on POV's. One chapter it'll be Sam the other chapter it'll be Freddie.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah iCarly is owned by a guy named Dan. Not Lauren.

**Note: **Since there are two parts to this chapter, I'm going to be keep Sam's point of view for this part also. And then next chapter I'll be switching to Freddie. Also I would like to say, thank you all for the great reviews and subscriptions! I've been getting emails non stop about people reviewing, and people subscribing to the story. You all are awesome, and it'll make me even more happy if you guys review even more!

---------

I turned around and stared at Jonah. He had this big, ugly smile on his face. Like he was satisfied with himself, how could this kid sleep at night? I walked towards him, I was boiling up with anger. I wanted to do such illegal things to this kid, lucky him a police station was close by.

"So Sam, since Freddie is out of the picture, maybe we could go out sometime." Jonah asked.

"Jonah, do you really seriously think I would go out with you again after all you put me through?"

"Well... Yeah!"

That was the final straw, Jonah was on my bad side, and he wouldn't enjoy what I was about to give him. I clenched my hand into a fist and punched Jonah right in his face, causing him to stumble backwards into the crowd. I had nothing else to say to that kid, I just grabbed Freddie's sweater off the floor and ran outside.

---------

He wasn't at the park.

He wasn't at Groovy Smoothies.

He wasn't at school.

He even wasn't at his own house.

I checked everywhere Freddie would normally be. I started getting frustrated and felt like beating someone up because of it. But on the plus side, when I was at Groovy Smoothies I ordered a smoothie which calmed me down a little. While drinking my smoothie I thought of a place I didn't check. The Shay's apartment.

I dropped the smoothie on the sidewalk and saw as the top popped of and the smoothie pour out, spreading around, covering the sidewalk. I ran as fast as I could, almost getting hit by a car because of it. Stupid green lights. The clouds started to gather together causing it to get dark outside. I felt the moisture in the air as I ran, it was going to rain. The first raindrop fell on my nose, the second one on my arm, then it started to pour. My hair was soaked, my clothes felt heavy and uncomfortable. Carly was going to kill me.

I finally reached Carly's apartment. I ran through the lobby making wet foot prints on the marble floor. Of course Lewbert had to yell at me.

"Stop running through my lobby!" He shouted. I ignored him and continued my way to the elevator. I pressed the call button repeatedly, waiting for the doors to open. It took a few minutes but when they did I pushed everyone who was coming out of the elevator out of my way and ran in. I pressed the floor Carly's apartment was on, and with that the doors shut close.

---------

Freddie knocked on Carly's door. Carly got up and answered the door, there stood a upset Freddie.

"Freddie what's wrong?" Carly asked nervously.

"Jonah. That's whats wrong."

"What did he do now?" Carly asked, this time more annoyed then nervous.

"He told everyone Sam and I were on a date, and then Sam told everyone she would never go on a date with me, mostly because she was embarssed to be seen by me."

"Aw, Freddie! I know Sam didn't mean it. Sam is just Sam, and sometimes when Sam is Sam she can say things that are very hurtful and --" Carly paused, "am I making sense right now?"

Freddie laughed slightly. "Yeah. I understand." He smirked.

"Good. But really Freddie, I'm really sorry for what happened tonight. I feel like it's my fault for setting you guys up on this date."

"No, it's not your fault Carly. Really, I'm alright." Freddie tried to smile, but it was more a forced smirk then a full smile.

"Come on, who needs a hug?" Carly smiled.

"I guess I do." Freddie hugged Carly.

I ran off the elevator, running through the hallway, my sneakers making squeaky sounds as I ran. I finally reached Carly's part of the hallway when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I can't believe you two." I said, my voice full of disgust. Freddie and Carly released each other when they heard my voice. They both turned around and stared at me, their cheeks red.

"Sam, it's not what you think. Freddie and I were just hugging as friends, nothing more." Carly reassured me.

"Of course, because Freddie would give the love of his life just a friendly hug."

"What? Sam, what's wrong with you! You were the one telling everyone that you would never go on a date with me, calling me a geek and what not! I can't believe your mad at me and Carly just because we hugged."

"Shut up Benson. You never saw the other half of the situation." I crossed my arms.

"What other half? When you and Jonah go skipping happily into the sunset holding hands?" It wasn't long before I had Freddie pinned on the floor. He squirmed from underneath me, trying to get me off of him.

"Sam!" Carly shouted, pulling me off of Freddie.

"For your information I punched Jonah in his face for you!" I shouted, tears started to form in my eyes. I turned around quickly, I couldn't let Freddie see me cry. Everything was quiet, no one spoke, Carly and Freddie just stood there, dumbfounded.

I started to run, run away from Carly and Freddie. I couldn't stand to see their faces, they were so perfect for each other, they loved each other and obviously they didn't care what I did. Of course Freddie loved Carly, and Carly had feelings for Freddie. It was obvious why she didn't want me to say anything mean to him on our date. She didn't want me to hurt his little feelings, she didn't want him to get upset. What a bunch of babies.

But the thing I couldn't stop from happening was my feelings. My feelings for Freddie. Which was hard to believe I could ever like that dork. He was nice, smart, and neat. I was stupid, messy, and down right mean. Two total opposites, right? I guess that's what they mean when they say opposites attract.

---------

I pushed open the two front doors of the school. I was in a horrible mood, a mood that even if you just looked at me I would rip your head apart. I made my way to my locker, hoping that Carly or Freddie wouldn't be there already. But they were, they always were at school early. I ignored them both as they just stared at me, not knowing what to do or say.

"Hey Sam." Carly said quietly, almost in a whisper. I ignored her, grabbed a bag of chips from my locker and shoved them down my throat.

"Come on Sam, you need to talk to one of us." Carly urged.

I shoved the bag of chips back in my locker and stared at them both. "I don't need to do anything either one of you say."

"At least talk to Carly Sam. We have iCarly tonight and if your still mad at us we're going to have to cancel it." Freddie said. I wanted to talk to _you_ dumb kid! I want to tell you_ everything_ I'm feeling right now!

"Then I guess your just going to have to cancel iCarly." I shrugged.

"Sam, your being totally selfish right now. Why are you so upset? You never cared before when Freddie and I hugged." Carly told me, she squinted almost, like she was trying to read my emotions.

"I'm not upset because of that..." I drifted off. Freddie and Carly looked at each other and then back at me.

"So if your not upset because of that, will you please do iCarly with us tonight? Please!" Carly begged.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright."

Carly smiled. "Freddie and I already talked about the skits so don't worry. We'll see you after school then! See ya." Carly waved as the bell rung. Freddie followed her out, taking one glance back at me over his shoulder. Of course I was still mad at Carly and Freddie, especially Carly. It's like she almost knew what I was feeling and was ignoring it. I sighed and continued ravaging through my locker.

---------

Carly and Freddie were waiting for me by the door. School was over and we were going to walk back home to Carly's place. Great, I had to walk home with the two love birds.

"Ready?" Carly smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"Sam, if your not up for doing iCarly tonight just tell us. We don't want a happy Carly and depressed Sam in front of the camera." Freddie said. Oh, so now he was telling me I was depressed?

"I'm not depressed!" I snapped.

Freddie jumped a little. "Sorry, sorry." Nice going Sam, you made your crush scared of you. Now he will really like you.

"Okay, let's go." We walked out of the school in complete silence, not saying a word.

"Oh guys wait! I forgot my sweater in my locker. I'll be right back." Carly ran back to the school, leaving Freddie and I alone.

We didn't say anything, just stared at something other than each others faces.

"What did you mean when you said you punched Jonah in his face?" Freddie asked breaking the silence.

"Do you understand english? I said I punched Jonah in his face." I crossed my arms.

"Well, I guess he got what he deserved." Freddie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess he did." I smiled slightly. Carly came running back with a purple sweater in her hands.

"Alright, now let's go." Carly panted.

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Make sure you R&R.**


End file.
